It's just your average love story
by meetmeinthethunderousrain
Summary: A short fic about a school romance not completed yet as unsure how to carry on


It was autumn, it was hot and it was extremely crowded in the thin school corridor. I felt someone's hand pushing against my back, without having to turn around I knew who it was. Luke drummed against my back as we stood squished, being pushed and shoved along the lengthy corridor. My heart skipped a beat, my breathing turned irregular and my head started to spin. _Snap out of it._

We finally made it to science after someone threw an apple into the crowd, it would have hit my head had Luke not caught it. It's not surprising really, a school built for 400 girls, now holding 1,000 students. There was bound to be some problems, like lack of space. Anyway I sat down in my usual space between Luke and Solomon, Solly hates his name, so since the day I met him I've known him as Solly. I got out my blue biology book; it was falling apart due the amount of times I'd had to snatch it out of either of the boys' hands to stop them from drawing rather crude doodles all over it. I bent down my head and started to copy the notes down from the board, Solly and Luke were having a discussion above my head, it was about Amber, Luke's latest girlfriend, better known as the heartthrob of Riverside High, long blonde hair, shining big blue eyes, can turn on the waterworks with a click of her fingers, perfect grades, perfect smile, need I go on? She's the girl that every guy wants, and it's rumoured that most guys have 'got'. The last guy I fell for managed to keep her entertained for 6 whole months before she got bored and broke his little heart. That's what I'm scared she will do to Luke. Sorry, going off track there, the boys were going on about what Luke did last night using ridiculous innuendoes they thought I didn't understand. Eventually I grew sick of it, and slightly disgusted I raised my head, bashing Solly's in the process, casting him a quick smile and apology I told them

"Enough! I am bored of this hinting and all these implications, I think by now we all know what Luke did last night, it's nothing to be proud of and Luke, you laughing totally undermines your disagreement, you're just digging yourself a deeper hole" the two of them took the last bit the complete wrong way and burst out laughing,

"Hear that Luke? Digging a _deeper_ hole!" shaking with laughter Luke looked at me and smirked, cocking his head to one side he looked into my eyes,

"Wait, does that mean you know what we're talking about?"

"Well it's obvious that you and Amber have been doing more than just holding hands, and thanks to Sol I've heard plenty of details" Luke's grin turned into the classic 'deer caught in the headlights' expression, gasping he gripped my arm saying

"Shit. Kel, you won't tell anyone will you? I mean, it's kind of personal, you know?" he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes and I answered with a simple nod, "Thanks Kel means the world" he winked. That's me, faithful old Kelly, do anything for her prince charming. Apart from the fact that right now, that prince is using his sword to save the wrong princess if you get what I mean. I spent the rest of the lesson blanking out their words, occasionally joining in with the laughter and thinking of the smile Luke had given me earlier. Think of melted chocolate pudding, wearing a big jumper on a cold day, the best hug you've ever received, sinking into a hot bath, sitting by a fire. His smile was like that, but better. That's how he made me feel, better. Leaving the classroom for lunch Luke tugged on my jumper and took me to one side, I thought he was going to make sure I didn't tell anyone or something but to my utter surprise his expression was that of genuine worry;

"Kels are you alright? It's just; well you seem a bit down lately. Is everything okay?" I wanted to scream and shout and tell him no of course not, I wanted him to hold me and tell me it was all going to be okay, to kiss my forehead and look into my eyes and make it all better. But I'm not that girl, the one that goes round spilling her problems to everyone, whining and complaining. I'm the rock, the steadfast person everyone comes to when they need someone they know won't ditch them for someone better. So I pulled myself together, shot him my best 'not a care in the world' smile and shook my head, laughing

"Me? I'm okay; I'm the King of okay, no that's a rubbish title actually. Look," He laughed at my Doctor Who reference while I turned and saw Amber shooting daggers at me from down the hall "I'm fine. Don't you worry about little ol' me. Now, it looks like someone's waiting for you, I'd better go." Without giving him a chance to say anything else I went to join my friends on the field for lunch.

The following weeks passed in the blink of an eye, funny expression that. One Thursday morning the day before we broke up for Christmas break I was sat in maths with Solly debating telly-tubbies. Yes that's right two 15 year olds were having a debate about a kids programme.

"The red one totally kicks-ass I mean come on, He was always the smallest, but always did the right thing!"

"HE?" I yelled back, causing Miss. Mayfield to look over in concern, I continued in a whisper "Po is a girl! Po and LaLa are girls and the other two where guys."

"I agree with Dipsy and Tinky-Winky being guys, but I think, right, they were gay."

"Sol, it's a kids programme, they don't even know what being gay is!"

"So? They were so definitely together."

"That's just disturbing Solly! I did always like Dipsy's hat. Do you have the answer to 2a yet? I haven't a clue how to work out these equations" and with that our little session finished and he helped me with the work. Solly's always been the smart one of the group. My day continued in a similar fashion, I was in most of Solly's lessons so by the time it came to science last lesson we had decided that Dipsy was Gay, Tinky was bi, and the other two where straight, although Po is Lady Ga-Ga's offspring (don't ask how we got to that conclusion!) so during biology we drew the four of them in the back of my book. Luke looked over my shoulder and just sighed

"What are we going to do with you both? Hey umm me and a couple of the guys are going to the park later, you two wanna come?" Is this what I think it is? Is Luke actually inviting me somewhere? Okay breathe, stay cool and breathe, right,

"Well, I'm probably not that busy I mean I have some homework," _you're sounding nerdy, stop it_ "but I mean that can wait, yeah sure. Why not, which park?" he told me the details and then got out his blackberry to text Amber. Sol and I had this private joke that only gay business men had blackberry's so we smirked whenever he got it out, this time we took one look at each other and burst out simultaneously

"He's Dipsy!" and collapsed with laughter, Luke just gave us weird looks so I sorted myself out and reminded myself to at least try to stay cool around him. Who am I kidding? Me cool? I knew if I took so much as one glance at Solly I'd never stop laughing so I buckled down and got on with my work for the remainder of the lesson.

Luke knocked for me at four to go to the park, after using my mum's large mirror and bed as a catwalk, and turning my room into a floordrobe in the process I managed to find a casual outfit that managed to make me look good, skinny black jeans and a blue dress-top from Abercrombie, slipping on my Converse I opened the door, Lukes eyes seemed to widen. Crap. What did I forget? Underwear, check. Trousers and a top, check. Bra yep... My HAIR! I totally forgot to brush my hair; it was all over the place. Now just a side note you must realise I am not usually this fussy about my hair and clothes, but I was going out somewhere with Luke, I have to show him I have some fashion sense! "Your hair Kel, it's different."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I forgot to,"

"It looks good, shall we?" he interrupted. A little dazed I stepped out of the door and followed him down the drive. He liked it! EEEEK! Calm down Kelly! You'll make a fool of yourself. The park was only a 3 minute walk and Luke talked the whole way about some new game his dad had brought home, "See that's what I like about you Kelly, I can talk to you about Assassins Creed cause you don't get bored and complain, as soon as I mention so much as an Xbox Amber starts on about X-factor" rolling his eyes he opened the gate as we laughed together, "Ladies first, mam" I smiled and skipped through the gate, starting to run I yelled behind me

"Last to the swings gets the one with bird shit on!" we ran without a care in the world, I was almost there when I felt someone tackle me and, falling to the ground with a thud, we started rolling down the hill together. With a sudden stop we bashed into a slide Luke landed on top of me, gazing into my eyes he slowly moved his head towards mine. Was this happening? I've never done this before, what if I'm really bad at it? Closing his eyes he pressed his lips to mine, following his example I shut my eyes. If I'm honest with you, I was expecting, I dunno, fireworks or a tingling feeling or passion. But truthfully? I felt nothing. A sharp voice rang out

"Lukey honey, where are you?" quick as a shot from a gun Luke tore his lips from mine and whacked his head on the underneath of the slide, cursing, he staggered to his feet and called out,

"Amber? Over by the slide sweetie." That was it; no I love you, no that was fun, no secret glance, or passionate embrace. My first kiss and right after it, the same guy had got up and sauntered over to his girlfriend as if nothing had happened. I rose from behind the slide and saw Amber's little cohort and some of the guys Luke hung around with. I considered leaving, Luke wouldn't care either way. No. I'll show him, I walked over to the group as confidently as I could and marched straight over to Solly, bumping into Luke's shoulder on the way, shooting him what I hoped was a threatening glare. I turned my head and managed to collide with Solly knocking us both to the ground. From behind me I could hear Amber snickering, looking around her group with an over dramatic sigh she said,

"Guys! Get a room, seriously!" I felt my face go beetroot red, (why do people say 'beetroot'? Isn't beetroot purple?) Sol's was too, stumbling and muttering apologies he got up and extended me a hand, taking it thankfully I rose with as much dignity as I could muster, rolled my eyes at Amber and decided to keep my head down from now on.


End file.
